Miami Heat Wave
"Miami Heat Wave" '''is the tenth episode of season two. It first aired on March 13, 2012. Synopsis The dancers compete in Miami, but everything is not relaxed. Holly is upset when Nia is once again not considered for a role in the coveted team trio, and confronts Abby only to get expelled from the studio. Paige gets her planters warts removed and is almost removed from the trio due to the pain. Weekly Dances *Group Dance: "Reputation" - 3rd Overall (genre: musical theater) *Paige, Chloe, Maddie Trio: "Le Divas" - 2nd Overall (genre: musical theater) *Nia Solo - 3rd Overall (genre: jazz acro) *Chloe Solo: "Send Down Your Love" - 2nd Overall (genre: contemporary lyrical) *Maddie Solo: "All Of My Life" - 1st Overall (genre: lyrical) Plot After revealing the pyramid, Abby tells Chloe, Maddie, and Nia they all have solos. She also mentions a trio, and puts Chloe, Maddie, and Paige in it. Paige tells Abby she had to get the warts in her foot removed, and Abby's worried if she'll be able to dance afterwards. Holly wants to know why Abby didn't consider Nia for the trio, and interrupts the group dance rehearsal to ask. Abby tells Holly she had considered Nia for the trio if Paige wasn't going to be able to do it. The two argue until Abby expels Holly and Nia. Holly claims she'll never set foot in the studio again and leaves with her daughter. At the next group rehearsal, Abby realizes Nia isn't present, but the girls don't know where she is. Christi and Kelly wonder if Holly will come back and bring Nia to Miami. Later, Kelly and Paige go to the doctor to get Paige's warts removed. Abby practices with Chloe and Maddie on their solos while in Ohio, Cathy tells Jill she got Kendall an opportunity to dance at the halftime show of the Harlem Globetrotters game. At Abby's dance studio, Abby practices with the trio, and is skeptical about Paige's performance. Holly comes back to the studio after being gone for a day and a half. Abby tells Nia not to make any mistakes as she went over the corrections when Nia was gone. Abby also practices Nia's solo, unsure if Nia could nail it at the competition. In Miami Abby asks if any of the girls watched old movies like she told them to, and when only Nia said she had, Abby assigns push-ups to the others. Then they practice the group routine before Abby allows them to go in the water. At the pool, the moms talk about the competition, and if Paige and Nia would be able to dance. Kendall performs at the basketball game and earns high fives from some of the team members. The group number and trio perform, coming in third and second, respectively. Then Maddie, Chloe, and Nia do their solos, but Nia forgets the moves to her dance and runs off the floor, Maddie and Chloe consoling her until her mom came. Holly manages to get Nia a spot to re-do her dance, and Nia finishes this time. Maddie receives first, Chloe gets second, and Nia comes in third, to the surprise and pleasure of Abby. Quotes Gallery Dmdivas.png|"Le Divas" Dmniasteten.png dmchloesend.PNG|"Send Down Your Love" dmmaddieall.PNG|"All Of My Life" Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes Category:a Category:b Category:c Category:d Category:e Category:f Category:g Category:h Category:i Category:j Category:k Category:l Category:m Category:n Category:o Category:p Category:q Category:r Category:s Category:t Category:u Category:v Category:w Category:x Category:y Category:z